


the god of love

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kise Being Kise, Love Confessions, M/M, senpai beating up kise, this is dumb ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kise confesses in the most embarrassing and roundabout way possible. kasamatsu doesn't deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the god of love

Pausing in their leisurely stroll across the shoreline, Kise cants his chin over his shoulder; a fond gaze falling down at Kasamatsu. “Say, senpai… have you ever heard of the Greek God Eros?” There’s a questionable lilt to his voice, the setting sun’s rays highlighting his hair and face in a way that could only be described as spiritual. A perfect setting for one of Kise’s many attempts at cheesy romance.

“No, I haven’t.” Kasamatsu offered an exasperated eyeroll, continuing around the blond. His bare feet sink into the sand as he marches on with heavy strides. 

Kise huffs, determined to not be ignored, as he trudges around his senior to stop him in his tracks. A mischievous grin peels across his lips before he continues his explanation, seemingly undeterred. “They say he’s the son of Aphrodite, and the God of love!" 

”– I don’t care, idiot.“

”– particularly: erotic, romantic, love!!“

It took all of Yukio’s willpower to not punch the blabbering idiot right in his mouth. His fists clench threateningly at his sides. "Why are you telling me this?”

The ace didn’t respond right away. He takes his time pulling out a piece of fabric from the depths of his pockets. Cautiously, he slows his pace to allow himself access to Kasamatsu’s back. Then without warning, he quickly wraps it around his head to cover up his vision. “He’s often represented wearing a blindfold—” Light bouts of laughter interrupt his speech. “— because love is blind.” 

It was beyond his belief that Kasamatsu hadn’t turned around and slugged him yet, so… being the overzealous kid he is, he continued. “They say his Roman counterpart was Cupid.”

Kasamatsu grinds his teeth in outstanding frustration, brows furrowing and fingers clenching. As soon as this stupid spiel was over–

Dipping his head down so where his lips were hovering over the elder’s ear, Kise nonchalantly whispers. “Whichever one it was though, senpai, I think they shot me~”

That was the last straw. Kasamatsu rips the blindfold off his face with fervor, eyes ablaze. But as soon as he sees the flush across Kise’s cheeks, most of his anger completely fizzles out and is replaced with embarrassment. This doesn’t save him from a punch to the chest or a kick to his ass, however; they may have even been more lethal than originally intended.

Kise is left blubbering into the wet sand, cradling his abused skin. Kasamatsu shows no sign of stopping, or even taking a glance back.

“I’m not sorry, senpai! You’re so mean! I confess my love to you and you beat me up!”

“... — I’ll kick your ass again if you don’t catch up, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> rip both of them  
> kise is an idiot  
> socks senpai deserves better


End file.
